


Our Love Shines Like The Glimmering Moon

by jonathanegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanegbert/pseuds/jonathanegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ups and downs of loving someone so much your heart can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Shines Like The Glimmering Moon

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this is very tragic :c

daev touched jaoen faec and it iz so v beutfiul

'jin' he say 'w r googn 2 due the do' 

jahn mone so ahrd at taht

ok he say we due eh t due

daevus put hss meat scholgn in jihn bootyhole

'nnNNNnnn' jen mone

he staet 2 trutsh in his butyho

nnNNnnnNNN DAEV' yell jehu

he kep trstuig and jeu love daec so mcuh he cannto take it

'da EV' he scram ' iM SO CLSOE'

sudenly he start 2 cum and 

'nnnNNnnnNNNNEIGH'

dafev steop thrusitn

'wtf jah'

'dave i lief 2 u'

jen star 2 cry

'i am truly a uniquorn'

daev star 2 cry 2 and he gape

'u r a horse'

'no u stupud' jegn slape daev face

'i am a one corn'

'u jsut fucka corn daev'

den dav wake up from his weed hhigh

he drool on teh couch ew

an his dick si t on a cron

he statt 2 cry 

and he look da corn

'y is jen corn'

'i just kil jihn'

an we all cru

teh ende

**Author's Note:**

> liek an cometn if u cry


End file.
